The present invention relates to DC attenuation measurements on system signal cables and attenuators, more particularly to a DC attenuation meter for making attenuation measurements in the field, and more particularly to a portable, hand-held meter to perform accurate DC attenuation measurements for electrical signal cables and signal attenuators.
The current procedure to perform DC attenuation measurements on system signal cables and attenuators is to take a known voltage and apply it to the input of the signal cable and measure the output to the diagnostic equipment and then calculate the attenuation factor. However, those working in the field did not generally have access to the necessary diagnostic equipment, and thus there has been a need for a system capable of performing accurate DC attenuation measurements when working in the field.
The present invention provides a solution to the above-referenced need by providing a portable, hand-held meter to measure DC attenuation in electrical signal cables and signal attenuators. In the meter of the invention, a DC voltage is applied to the signal input of the cable and feedback to the control circuit through the signal cable and attenuators. The control circuit adjusts the applied voltage to the cable until the feedback voltage equals the reference voltage. The xe2x80x9cunitsxe2x80x9d of applied voltage required at the cable input is the system attenuation value of the cable and attenuators.
It is an object of the present invention to accurately measure DC attenuation in the field.
A further object of the invention is to provide a direct current attenuation meter.
Another object of the invention is to perform accurate DC attenuation measurements on system signal cables and attenuators when working in the field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable, hand-held meter used to measure direct current (DC) attenuation in electrical signal cables and signal attenuators.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawing. The present involves a direct current (DC) attenuation meter. More specifically, the invention is directed to a portable, hand-held meter used to measure DC attenuation for use, for example, in calibrating data signal cables, attenuators and cable-attenuator assemblies. The invention is portable and hand-held, and thus particularly applicable for performing accurate DC attenuation measurements on system signal cables and attenuators when working in the field.